


Drabble: No One Stands Alone

by FabulousMe



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, confronting!Jun, dark&heavy, it's angsty, others are mentioned - Freeform, soonyoung's in a slump, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Soonyoung lost his way.





	Drabble: No One Stands Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece is a drabble I wrote at night cause my fingers were itching and I needed to release some negative energy. It's short and has no real start. You could say the whole story line is very vague and big jumps in time.  
> Enjoy <3

Soonyoung's sorrows continued on and he wallowed in self-pity, slouching dance practice, eating the bare minimum, eyes always distant and giving no effort to listen to others lives. The people around him let him be. It was his to deal with. He had to get out of the hole he fell into with his own strength.

Jeonghan gave him his usual good morning hugs with a whispered "love you, sweetheart", damp and heavy.

Wonwoo's teasing turned blurry and ended as dark letters embedded in his mind.

Chan lost his playfulness and spent hours in the dance studio sweating away his frustration.

They were all affected by Soonyoung, risked to get dragged down.

And Jun had enough.

Soonyoung stared blankly at the tall male whose face bespoke the fleeting patience that his words hold back. "How long till you're satisfied?" he asked, tone flat, eyes flashing.

Soonyoung noticed Jeonghan's comforting presence near him, only the comfort was dimmed and overshadowed by exhaustion. If he turned he'd see the dark circles and dejection.

He managed a hoarse "What do you mean?" and winced at the unfamiliarity in his own voice as it hit his ears. It sounded foreign, distant. Not connected with his body. Completely opposite to the dazzling person in front of him. Jun was vibrating with emotions, bright and pulsating. Soonyoung had to look down, it hurt too much. It reminded him too much of what he lost. He wanted to hide behind his unresponsive walls where no one bothered him.

Only Jun didn't let him. His head was forced up and he stared at dark orbits that used to always look softly at him. A calm round pit of serenity. Now there were sharp edges, upset ripples and forceful cracks. Soonyoung tensed and flinched. He gasped, an emotion he hadn't felt long whipped his body: shock.

"How does it feel?" The question demanded an answer. Backing out wasn't allowed. Wide-eyed he stared at Jun and then the empty glass in his hands. His fingers touched cold cheeks. "Wet," he replied softly and added, "wet and cold."

The ripples intensified. "Good. now you know how the ones around you feel."

Soonyoung only stared at him in confusion. The words didn't make sense. Or maybe he didn't want them to make sense. He was scared of the outcome, the pain he'd feel. More pain he wasn't able to bear. But the sharp edges were unforgiving.

"This are Minghao's tears every single time he cried himself to sleep cause there was none to speak to him." Soonyoung lowered his head. He didn't, couldn't, see the cracks broaden. Jun continued, voice the same chilling calmness, "This is how Wonwoo felt for all the times he'd been left alone by people he loved, by people he trusted."

Soonyoung started to tremble. He wanted for the attack to stop but his walls moved without his consent. "This is Jeonghan's heart every time he got turned down for who he is."

Soonyoung looked at the edges, ripples and cracks. "What do you want?" he asked, tired from keeping away his feelings. It was so hard not to feel, to stay untouched. It cost all his energy.

Jun crouched down and reached for Soonyoung's hands. He let him. When was he ever able to resist the other?

"What I want," the tall male started softly and rubbed circles over Soonyoung's cold skin, "is for you to open up and let us console you. I want you to cry and scream, hit us if necessary as long as you don't keep everything bottled up. I want our Soonyoung back." 

They were almost defeated but Soonyoung pulled back.

He had been saved.


End file.
